


In Which There is a Dorky OTP

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL OF IT, F/M, Fluff, Pale Romance and then gradually not pale romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, all of the cheese, cheesy cheesy fluff, im sorry, so very cheesy, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia and Sollux met online, and lived pretty far apart. But sometimes, (however rarely,) they were able to meet in person. This is the first time that happened. Everyone is a huge dork. The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which There is a Dorky OTP

**Author's Note:**

> I get cheesy late at night, please forgive me for the cheese.

Sollux was very confused when he opened his door to find a disheveled and somewhat bloodied rustblood outside his compartment towards the top of the hivestem. He was about to explain to her exactly why she had the wrong place when recognition crossed his mind.

"AA?"

"Can I use your ablution block? I'm bleeding a little."

"Um."

He had first met her on this random mmorpg that Terezi had talked him into playing. She had said some of her FLARPing buddies wanted to try it and they needed another player and he had figured hey, why the fuck not. He had first taken notice of her because she and her partner were pretty much the worst players he had ever seen. In fact, his first interactions with Aradia and Tavros had been for the sole purpose of berating them on their failures. Tavros had slunk away to go ask Terezi for help, but Aradia had stayed to tell him off for being an asshole. Thus the horrifying troll disease known as friendship spread.

Eventually they were talking every day. He learned that she, like him, had voices in her head. She sympathized with him, and never called him crazy, and that was it. She became his best friend. He could talk to her about anything, and even though she lived so far away from him, he felt much closer to her than any of his other friends. He figured he was probably pale for her. Really really fucking pale.

And now here she was on his doorstep. He definitely wished their first meeting could have been on better terms.

"Shit yeah um" He awkwardly ushered her in and led her to his ablution block to clean herself off. Wow she was really messed up... He felt a painful twinge of concern. "What the hell happened to you?"

She then proceeded to regale him with the single most intense FLARP story he had ever heard out of her. She had gone off on some kind of solo campaign that required a long arduous journey taking several nights and some serious survival camping. She had then gotten into a fight with a rather feisty lusus that had possessed some pointy appendages, with which it had hit her. Multiple times. She had decided at that point that the campaign was over and it was time to use her powers to toss it into the nearby woods. The story was unbelievable and yet totally appropriate coming from her. Damn.

As she finished her telling of the tale, she winced, cradling her now bandaged arm. He really wanted to hug her but... Fuck he wasn't sure if that would be appropriate, this being their first in-person meeting. But... he was pretty sure they were moirails, right? And moirails can totally hug each other without it being weird... So... Wait um.

As if to answer his question, she had suddenly leapt forward and hugged him tight. And just as suddenly, his arms did not know what to do. What even were arms? He did not know.

"I'm really glad to actually see you!"

"Um yeah me too, it's really cool."

As she pulled away, he righted himself and cleared his throat. "Um not that I'm not pumped that you're here but... Why are you here?"

"Well that long arduous journey I mentioned? It actually took me closer to your hive than my own, and I needed to go somewhere to fix this," she gestured to her arm, "So I figured, why not? I hope that's okay." She blushed after the comment as if realizing for the first time that perhaps it wasn't acceptable behavior to just barge up to people's hives uninvited and looking the way she did.

"Oh. No. Wait shit I mean yes, totally that is really okay I'm glad that you're here." He could not believe how shitty he was being at handling this. "Um. What do you want to do first?"

"Well to be totally honest, what I'd like to do now is sleep, but maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"Oh sure um what do you want to watch?" He was still kind of in awe of her presence.

"What do you have?"

He shrugged and looked on the shelf of DVDs. Then he smiled and picked one out, showing her the case. "Raiders of the Lost Ark?" She smiled widely. "Yes!" He breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to remember finally that they were not strangers meeting for the first time, but old friends. He put in the disc and hit play before sitting next to her on the couch. "So tell me again what's so great about this dumb movie?" She then proceeded to tell him exactly what was so great about that dumb movie. Her explanation took a long time, and would have taken longer had the previews not yielded to the actual film, at which point she grew quiet and shooshed Sollux even though he had not been talking.

He smiled softly, watching her rather than the movie. Her reactions were more entertaining anyway. Though he knew she had watched this movie upwards of a hundred times, she still seemed shocked by every twist and turn the story took. She gasped when the boulder began to chase Indy. She could barely contain herself when he, at long last, found the location of the ark. She could hardly bear to watch when Indy and his female counterpart were cast into the snake pit. Her facial expressions alone brought him more amusement than anything the movie could have possibly offered.

Towards the end, however, her tiredness seemed to overtake her. She clutched her injured arm to her, yawned, and leaned her head on his shoulder before falling asleep to the sounds of gunfire and whip-cracks from the TV.

He looked down at her and saw a pained expression intermittently flit across her face. He wanted to help her but... He wasn't sure how. In the end he simply put an arm around her and ran a hand through her hair, trying to soothe her. Miraculously, it worked, and he breathed a sigh of relief, examining her face closely for any more signs of pain. In his scrutiny, he realized a few things. He realized her hair fell around her face in just the right way. He realized that she was just... Very pretty. He realized that she fit very well beneath his arm.

And it was at this point that he realized he was no longer pale for Aradia.


End file.
